1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a trim board, such as a ceiling trim board, door trim board, rear parcel shelf trim board or the like, of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional method of producing a ceiling trim board for a motor vehicle will be described with an aid of FIG. 8.
As will be understood from FIG. 8, the ceiling trim board 1 comprises a substrate 2 constructed of a resin-impregnated felt and a facing layer or outer skin member 3 laid on one side of the substrate 2. The substrate 2 has a periphery covered with a peripheral portion 31 of the facing layer 3. The peripheral portion 31 of the facing layer 3 is turned back and fixed to a peripheral back portion of the substrate 2 by means of suitable adhesive or tacking.
In order to produce the ceiling trim board 1, the following producting steps have been hitherto employed.
First, a substrate 2 is hot-pressed to be shaped;
Second, the substrate 2 thus shaped is trimmed and pierced at desired portions;
Third, a suitable adhesive is applied to one surface of the shaped substrate 2;
Fourth, a facing layer 3 is pressed on the adhesive-applied surface of the substrate 2;
Fifth, the facing layer 3 is trimmed and pierced at desired portions; and
Sixth, a peripheral portion of the facing layer 3 is turned back and fixed to the peripheral back portion of the substrate 2 by means of a suitable adhesive or tacking.
However, the first, second and third steps are troublesome and thus require much labor causing increase in production cost of the trim board 1.